


C'est une bonne situation, ça, Sorcier de la Cour ?

by Ahelya



Series: Petites Histoires du temps d'Albion [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Astérix et Obélix Mission Cléopatre, Gen, Humor, Monologue d'Otis, Parody, silly fic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahelya/pseuds/Ahelya
Summary: Pendant un banquet, un dignitaire d'un royaume voisin pose une question à Merlin.





	C'est une bonne situation, ça, Sorcier de la Cour ?

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic a été écrite dans le cadre de la nuit d'écriture organisé par le Forum Francphone sur fanfiction.net pour le thème « ça ».   
> Le principe, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné. Cet os a été écrit en une heure en décalé de la nuit (mardi au lieu de samedi).
> 
> Tous les thèmes donnés pendant cette nuit d'écriture était : Hôpital, Punition, Araignée, Sorcière, Ca, Cicatrice, Abandon, Vérité

**C'est une bonne situation, ça, Sorcier de la Cour ?**

 

Arthur aimait penser qu'il avait toujours su garder un œil sur Merlin et ce depuis qu'il était devenu son serviteur. Alors oui, peut-être que le fait que la Magie lui ait échappé pendant autant de temps était une preuve du contraire mais en même temps, Merlin faisait tellement de gaffes. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il était un si puissant Sorcier avec toutes les bêtises qu'il proférait ou faisait ? C'était pour ça qu'il avait toujours surveillé attentivement Merlin, surtout quand une délégation d'un Royaume étranger venait leur rendre visite, comme c'était le cas en ce moment. Le Royaume en question était un peu étrange. Ils avaient bien sûr quelques sorciers chez eux mais la magie de Merlin, et sa position auprès du Roi, semblaient les avoir énormément étonnés.

« Et c'est une bonne situation, ça, Sorcier de la Cour. » entendit soudain Arthur.

Et Merlin répondit aussitôt :

« Vous savez, je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de bonne ou de mauvaise situation. Alors, oui, évidemment, ça serait un peu l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité si je disais que la situation de Sorcier de la Cour est mauvaise. Je viens d'un petit village de Mercia. Ealdor si vous connaissez ? Et bien sûr, rien ne m'a jamais laissé penser que je réussirai à obtenir une telle position un jour. Surtout que la Magie était encore interdite à l'époque. En fait, le jour où je suis arrivé à Camelot, j'ai sauvé la vie d'Arthur et je suis devenu son serviteur en guise de récompense. C'était plutôt une sacré punition en fait. C'est ce que je me suis dit à l'époque tout du moins. Mais une vie, c'est aussi des rencontres et les rencontres forgent une destinée… Une destinée à protéger Arthur d'araignées géantes et de sorcières voulant absolument le séduire. Je n'ai jamais compris pour quelle raison. Il y a aussi eu une liste de monstres divers et longue comme le bras évidemment. Laissez-moi vous dire que ça n'a pas été une partie de plaisir. Mais j'ai réussi à le garder en vie et Arthur a aussi sauvé la mienne de temps en temps. Alors, oui, nous avons tous les deux récolté quelques cicatrices dans l'affaire mais nous sommes en vie et c'est bien ça le plus important. Mais oui, une chose est sûre, ce n'était vraiment pas simple de garder en vie un crétin pareil mais comme j'ai fini par me rendre compte que son abandon n'était pas une solution… Et nous voilà aujourd'hui. Lui, Roi. Moi, Sorcier de la Cour. Mais il arrive encore qu'on me demande comment je fais pour le supporter. A ces gens, je leur répond simplement que je n'ai pas eu le choix et que c'était la destinée. Voilà toute la vérité. »

Arthur écarquilla les yeux et décida très vite que les cinq dernières minutes n'avaient jamais eu lieu mais quelques instants plus tard, il vit Gauvain donner de l'argent à Merlin en disant :

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu réussirai à tous les placer. »

Arthur faillit aller leur demander à quoi tout ceci rimait mais décida finalement que tout cela aussi, il allait l'ignorer.

 

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous vous posez la question, oui, je suis très fière de ma connerie...


End file.
